Six Years After
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: Six years ago, the Teen Titans broke up from a nasty fight. Everyone split up, no one knew where anyone went. The Titans are scattered across the globe, some in trouble, some just hiding. When Raven receives another prophecy, however, the Titans are just going to have to put aside their differences and help her. Not only does the world depend on it, their lives also do. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT**

**Starfire POV**

It's been six years now. Six years since I have seen anyone form my old team. Six years have gone by, and many things have changed. I no longer fly. I don't possess enough joy for that anymore. I no longer speak in a high pitched childish tone. I have matured greatly, but at the same time there are still many things I do not understand.

Such as why everything had to fall apart. The memory of that day crashed down on me, leaving me breathless. The tears easily sprung from my eyes as I remembered…

_Flashback_

_"Do you even realize just how useless you are to the team? All you ever do is mess things up ever since you saw Terra! You are tearing this team apart!" Robin screamed at Beast Boy, who cowered from him, but once he heard Terra's name, his eyes blazed with anger. _

_"I'm not the one tearing this team apart! You are! I just know Terra must have a solid reason for pretending she didn't know me, know us! I just want to figure it out, and get her back! I love her! But you wouldn't know what that is, huh Robin?!" Beast Boy screamed right back at him. Robin opened his mouth to scream back, but I flew in between them with clenched fists._

_"Robin! Can we please just stop with the yelling? This is not necessary!" I pleaded, putting my hands on his shoulders to try to calm him down._

_"Don't tell me what to do Starfire! You don't know ANYTHING!" Robin screamed in m face, his face slightly red. My eyes flashed._

_"Is that any way to treat anyone?! Much less your girlfriend!" Raven came up through the floor, snarling at Robin. He turned to her._

_"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Robin screeched, spit flying from his mouth. I felt my heart shatter. What happened to Tokyo? When we finally admitted our feelings? And we kissed?_

_The room was silent, all eyes except Robins on me. I looked around, tears starting to fall from my eyes. Kid Flash, who had decided to stay with us in Titans Tower for a while, walked over to Robin._

_"Do you realize how much of an ASS you are?" He seethed, then punched Robin in the face. I broke them apart quickly, then looked at Robin._

_"Do you truly mean what you said, Robin?" I asked, my eyes staring into his mask. He pushed me away from him._

_"I meant it. I have no time for a relationship." He snarled. I backed away from him. _

_"You are not the Robin I used to know." I floated away from him. I heard the argument pick back up, and I only stopped going to my room after I heard Beast Boy cry out in pain. I turned to see Beast Boy holding a hand to his cheek, while Robin had his hand in a fist._

_I felt my eyes heat up, a sure sign I was about to blow a starbolt out at any moment. I flew down there, and soon was involved in the argument._

_End flashback_

I found myself curled up in a circle on the ground, breathing uneasily, quietly sobbing. My heart was throbbing with emptiness, but it normally always did. I got myself up, and brushed away the tears. I walked over to my mirror, and looked at my reflection.

My orange skin had faded somewhat, something that would happen as I got older. Although because of how it happened, it would never fully fade. My hair was down past the middle of my back now, and was slightly curly and even redder than before. My bright green eyes were framed by thick lashes, and seemed even wider than before. I had grown a few inches, but I was still quite thin. I wasn't gangly as Terra had been, but I wasn't like some other girls on my planet who were very muscly and slightly barbaric. Galfore said that because I was royalty, that wouldn't happen.

I sighed deeply, very unhappy. I was never truly happy since the Titans breakup. They had been my true family, one of them my first love. I walked to my closet, and pulled out a dark pink dress. It was sleeveless and very tight until it hit my hips, then it floated with a gauzy material that went to just above my knees. I pulled it on and grabbed my silver knee high boots with a heel and out those on also.

I sat on my plushy chair seated in from of my vanity, and my servers came into my room. One of them brushed my hair and put it half up with a slight poof and half down. The other two did my makeup, putting black eyeliner, black mascara, and silver eyeshadow on my eyes, and red lipstick on my lips. All of it had a different name on my planet of course, but I referred to them as I would have on Earth, my true home planet.

I stood up once they were done, and took my suitcases. They had also packed away all my belongings, and put most of them in the small pod I was assigned to. I walked down the marble steps of my childhood home, and saw Galfore waiting for me. I set down my bags and flung myself in his arms. He hugged me back tightly, and I sniffed back my tears.

"Goodbye Galfore. I will miss you terribly." I choked out, holding my tears in.

"I will miss you as well, dear Koriand'r. Do not forget to visit." Galfore replied, hugging me tighter.

"Princess Koriand'r, your transportation is ready." An attendant spoke, taking my bags to the pod.

Galfore let go of me, and I reluctantly did the same. i smiled at him, not trusting my voice. He smiled back; I would terribly miss his kind smile, his kind ways. But I had to go to Earth.

I had been away for much too long. It was time to see my family, even if they did not want to see me.

**Hey guys! Hope you like it, review, favorite, follow! Tell me if there's any POVs you would like me to do, next chapter will be in Terra's POV (: it won't be entirely in Starfire's POV, by the way :D Tell me if you want it longer!**

**-Maya xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Terra POV**

I walked down the street, pulling my jacket tighter around me. I was going to the bank to cash the check I had received for my art, and it was windy as hell. I gritted my teeth when I walked past a certain landmark. Titans Tower. The memories of happier days, dark days, and sad days came flooding back. I missed my days as a Titan, but there was no way I could go back now. The Titans were done.

I still remembered what happened that day I found out.

_Flashback_

_I sat down at my foster families table, and started eating my cereal. I had my uniform on, and I had to hurry to get to school. I heard a beeping come from the TV. I saw a picture of Titans Tower flash on it, and quick turned it up._

_"Breaking news! Just this morning leader Robin of the Teen Titans released a press statement." The scene cut to Robin, who was standing in front of a podium._

_Robin cleared his throat. "Well, I have some news on the Teen Titans future today. Due to irreconcilable differences, the Titans have broken up. We will be going our separate ways. We are sorry for any inconveniences." and with that the scene cut back to the reporter, who started talking about how this would affect Jump City._

_My cereal fell out of my mouth and I dropped my spoon on the floor. I got up and ran out of the house. I had to find at least one of the Titans. I grabbed a rock and sped to the tower. I leapt off and ran to the door. I banged on it, only for it to swing open. I cautiously walked inside. It was silent. I checked every room, and I found nothing. I entered my room, and saw that everything was still there._

_I walked over to the heart mirror Beast Boy made me, and put it in my school bag. I walked out, and looked around. I had gone in every room except Ravens. I wouldn't go in there though, I wouldn't disrespect her privacy._

_I walked out and sat down on the rocks, the same rocks I had spent many nights with Beast Boy by my side. I put my head in my arms and drew my knees up to my chest. They were gone, they were all gone. I let my sobs escape as I realized I had lost my chance of ever again being with people I could have once called my family._

_End flashback_

I hurried past the tower. After that I went to school, and graduated when I was 17. Now I was 21, and I made art out of rocks and even sketched and painted occasionally. That was how I got my money. I had given up looking for the other Titans, I had searched for two years since school got out. I had only ran into one titan, who I now kept in contact with.

Speaking of which, I was going to visit him tomorrow. I pulled my jacket tighter as a huge gust of wind blew. It kept blowing and getting stronger. I looked up, realizing this wasn't an ordinary wind. I saw something that looked like a green pea pod landing on the hill about a block away from me.

I narrowed my eyes, stuffed my check in a pocket on the inside of my jacket, and summoned a rock. I may not have been a Titan anymore, but that didn't mean I stopped protecting the city. I jumped on it and soared right over to it, summoning more rocks to fight with. My hair was wildly blowing around my face, my hands and eyes glowing yellow.

The pod opened, and out walked someone. The wind died down a bit, and I was able to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes, but the proof was right here in front of me. It was Starfire.

I jumped off my rock, and all the others fell to the ground. Starfire stayed where she was, looking around her, breathing deeply. I looked at her. She was different than I remembered, she looked more mature. Never thought I'd see the day Starfire looked mature. She was looking around, and she caught sight of me. Her eyes widened.

"Terra?" She asked, walking towards me. I nodded, and she rushe dover nad grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. Her voice wasn't the light and airy tone it used to be, now it was not as high pitched, but still slightly higher than a normal voice.

"Hey Starfire." I laughed, hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at me.

"So you do remember." It wasn't a question,it was a statement. I avoided her eyes.

"Yeah. I just couldn't go back, not after what I did to you guys. You have to understand that." I pleaded.

"I know. I just wish you had understood that some of us had forgiven you." She looked me in the eyes. I nodded.

"So,where have you been all this time?" I changed the subject.

"I have been on Tameran. I… couldn't bear being here, knowing we were all broken. Even though I have no idea where anyone is, and nowhere to stay, I had to come back." She sounded so sad.

"Well, you can stay with me! And I know where one person is!" I brightly told her, trying to cheer her up. She immeadiatly brightened.

"Thank you thank you dear friend Terra! Who is it?!" she exclaimed, floating into the air and twirling. She gasped and looked surprised as she did.

I laughed. "Cyborg. I found him while I was looking for Beas- I mean the others." I winced as my chest throbbed just from thinking about him. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. Starfire's eyes took on a knowing look.

"Do not worry friend Terra. I am sure that between me, you, and Cyborg we can find all our old friends." Starfire's smile became slightly sad, but I didn't blame her.

"Well, how about we get your things and we go to my place." I smiled, and we got her things out of the pod. "First I just have to stop at the bank and we can go." I made a hollow rock, and we put most of her bags in it. She just had a small duffel bag that she insisted on carrying.

So I cashed my check at the bank, and we were walking back when a girl about 8 years old stopped us.

"Are you Terra and Starfire?!" She squealed. We nodded. She gasped and hugged each of us tight. "Are you guys gonna start fighting crime again? My friends won't _believe _it when I tell them I got to talk to you! Will you take a picture with me?!" she exclaimed, whipping out an iPhone.

"Of course." Starfire and I both replied at the same time. We bent down and smiled next to her as she took the picture. She squealed.

"Thank you so much you guys! Would you also sign my phone case please?" she begged. We shrugged and took her sharpie and signed it.

"Whats your name sweetie?" Starfire asked before she signed. The girl giggled.

"Krissie. I am a _huge_ fan!" She informed us. We finished signing and hugged her one last time, and went on our separate ways.

Starfire looked over at me. "She sure hasn't forgotten about us. I wonder how she knew about us; she had to have only been four when we were heroes."

"No one has forgotten about you guys. In fact, on the anniversary of the split, people gather around the tower and pray you'll come back. They normally even have expeditions around the world to try and find everyone." I looked over to the water.

"Why do you say 'us'. You do know your still a Titan right?" Starfire sounded utterly confused.

I looked at her. "I doubt I'm considered a Titan by everyone. Maybe by you and Beas- a select few, but not by many." I winced once again.

"Terra, you will always be a Titan. We all decided on that once you were trapped in stone." Starfire told me softly.

I smiled slightly. We finally reached my apartment. It was in a good neighborhood, and there was an outdoor and indoor pool.

"Here, I can just move the rock up to my balcony and we can get it when we get there." I told Star, and I did just that. We walked inside, and walked up the stairs to the 7th floor. Dumb elevator was out of order for cleaning. Who needs to clean an elevator?!

I unlocked my apartment, and walked in. Starfire looked around as she walked in. "Nice place." She told me. I muttered thanks and took her bags out of the rock, then moved the rock down to the ground. I showed her the guest bedroom, and she went to bed, saying she was very tired.

I walked in my room, and took off my skinny jeans, paint splattered long sleeve, and jacket. I grabbed my flannel pajama bottoms, and a slightly ratty gray sweatshirt. I wore the sweatshirt every night. Beast Boy gave it to me when he was 14, and I was 15. It was the 6th night I was there. I was so touched. But I felt terrible because I had to do what Slade ordered.

I went in the bathroom, and took a look in the mirror. My blonde hair was side parted, straight, and went to my hips. My eyes were purplish colored, but they did change quite a lot. I was about 5 inches taller than I was before. I had finally grown out of my gangly stage, and filled out my curves. I put my hair in a bun on top of my head, and brushed my teeth.

I turned away and went over to my bed. I lay down, thinking about all that had happened today. I had found Starfire, and she didn't hate me. She was gonna help me find the others. I had gotten my mind off of Beast Boy for almost an hour.

I laid on my side, looking out the window. Somewhere out there, Beast Boy was there. And I would find him.

* * *

**Haaaiii(: so I got 2 follows, and a favorite! Thank you so much! Once I get at least 2 reveiws I will update! More than that would be awesome though! Tell me who's POV you want, and I will put their POV in next chapter! Sorry for any errors, I didn't proofread it!**

**Random Author Fact Of The Day: I ship BBRae, BBTerra, TerrRob, RobStar, CyBee, BBStar, Flinx. Probably more, just can't think of it right now!**

**Byyyyeee(:**

**-Maya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own TT :(**

**Starfire POV**

I woke up, hearing the sounds of breakfast being made. I was momentarily confused when I looked around, seeing an unfamiliar room. But I quickly remembered running into Terra, staying the night here, and her telling me about Cyborg! Glorious, I get to see my dear friend again! Oh wow, I haven't used the word glorious in quite a long time. I jumped out of bed, and floated over to my closet, giddy with the fact I could do that again.

I immeadiatly realized I had no clothes that would be appropriate for Earth. I had only dresses, and my old uniform I had kept all these years. I walked out, wearing my silk pajama dress and saw Terra cooking at the stove, wearing a gray hoodie I had distinctly remembered being Beast Boy's favorite.

"You have his sweatshirt?" I questioned, walking in. Terra jumped and spun around, a hand to her heart.

"Oh god Starfire, you scared the crap outta me!" She gasped, turning back to the stove. "In answer to your question, yes. He gave me the sweatshirt while I was staying with you guys. I'm amazed it still fits me."

"It was always very baggy on him, and Cyborg normally urged him to get rid of it and find a new one. But he always said it was his favorite, and he would never in a million years get rid of it. When we stopped seeing him wear it, we assumed he just didn't wear it around us. But I guess he gave it to you." I told her, sitting down at the table.

She was silent, but I had known she would have been after I told her that. She was probably trying not to cry. Things were silent for a few minues.

"I made pancakes, eggs, and hashbrowns." Terra walked over and set down the food, and a jug of orange juice and milk. "Take what you want."

I took some of each, and poured a glass of orange juice. "So, when are we going to visit Cyborg?" I asked once I was finished chewing.

"Twelve thirty." Terra spoke with her mouth full. I sighed. She was almost exactly like Beast Boy, and that made me miss him even more.

After we were done, I cleaned the dishes, even though she told me not to, I still insisted upon it.

"Could I borrow some of your clothes, Terra? All mine aren't appropriate Earth wear." I looked over at her.

"Sure, just choose what you want." She said, motioning me to follow her. We walked into her room, and she opened her closet. She took out a pair of shorts and a tank top, then walked into her bathroom. "Just take whatever you wanna wear today," she called over her shoulder, then shut the door.

I looked in her closet, trying to find something to wear. I pushed aside some shirts and saw Terra's old Titan uniform. I smiled, surprised she still had it. I finally choose a shirt that stopped a little less than halfway down my stomach that was white with lace on it, and short shorts.

I walked in my room and put it on. It fit pretty well, considering I was a bit taller than Terra. I took out the Tamerainan version of makeup I had, and put on eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and red tinted lipgloss, flip flops I had from the last time I was on Earth, and walked out.

Terra had on the light green shorts and white thin strapped tank top she picked out, with high top shoes that said DC on them. Must be a brand, I guess. She even had on winged eyeliner, mascara and green tinted eyeshadow on. She smiled at me.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Uh, Star, not trying to be rude or anything, but you do know that your supposed to wear a shirt underneath that right?"

I laughed. "I know, but I need to absorb the sun as much as I can. That's how I get my energy."

"Oh, I get it now." She nodded her head, and we walked out of her apartment. She grabbed askateboard before we left.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked curiously.

"I'm gonna ride it to Cyborgs. You know how to ride a bike?" She asked, smiling at me. I nodded. Robin had taught me a long time ago.

We walked outside and she went to a garage, punched in a code, and grabbed a bike out from it. She handed it to me. "Just follow me, and soon we will be at Cyborgs."

She took off on the skateboard, and I quickly followed her. She was definitely showing off, flipping the board in midair and grinding down staircases. I followed as best as I could, but she kept going in places it was hard for a bike to follow. I decided to just try going down a staircase, it couldn't be that hard.

Bad idea. The bike flipped and skidded down the steps, and I went with it. I finally landed on my stomach on the bottom, bleeding badly on my knees, elbows, hands, and head. I was blacking out when someone picked me up. I tried to say something, but I slipped into unconsciousness before I could speak a word.

I woke up, disoriented with a terrible headache. I looked around, and tried to get up. I had no idea where I was. Pain shot through my head when I tried getting up.

"Be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself now do you Star?" a monotone voice asked, a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Raven?!" I choked out, trying to find her.

She levitated I front of me. Her violet hair was down to her back now, and she had the white leotard on. She was slightly taller than before, and she had a smile on her face. "Yes. How have you been Starfire?"

"Oh, Raven! I am so overjoyed to see you! Where have you been!" I gushed out, tears falling from my eyes in joy.

"I have been roaming around the world, looking for everyone. I have found many past Titans, but I have never revealed myself to them. You are quite lucky I decided to visit Jump City when I did, otherwise who knows what could have happened to you." Raven replied, going into her meditating pose. "Speaking of which, how did you get here? What were you doing riding a bike down a freaking staircase?"

"Well, I was going to visit Cyborg with Terra, and I tried to go down the staircase because I thought it would be easy. But it wasn't." I looked at her.

"You were with Terra?" She asked, her voice hard. I meekly nodded. "Why?"

"She offered me a place to stay in her apartment. She knew where Cyborg was. She is going to help me locate the rest of the Titans. She is also my friend." I told Raven, looking her in the eyes.

She looked defeated, but it was quickly replaced with her usual expression. "Alright, I will not speak bad about her. But I will also be helping you with locating the Titans. I have been given another prophecy that involves the Titans." She gravely told me.

I gasped. "No."

"I am afraid it is true. Translated it means that the Titans have to join back together in order to defeat my father once more." She looked upset.

"Well I guess we just are going to have to get everyone back together, whether they want to or not!" I nodded my head firmly.

She cracked a smile. "Perhaps we should go see Cyborg and… Terra… now, shouldn't we?"

I nodded, ignoring her unwillingness to say Terra's name. "Can I get up?"

Raven nodded. "Just be gentle. You know it's a good thing I'm a healer and you're a Tameran, otherwise you would have needed stitches, you would have had a broken arm, and you would have had a severe concussion."

"Wow, that sounds painful." I winced at the thought. I gently got up, and started walking to the door. I stopped when I noticed Raven wasn't following me. "Are you coming Rae?"

"You seem to forget I can teleport." She smirked.

"But do you know where Cyborg lives?" I asked.

"Yes. He is one of the Titans I keep in contact with." She reached out for my hand.

"Who else do you have contact with?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand, curious.

She looked away from me. "Beast Boy."

I nodded. I couldn't wait for Terra to know I knew where I could find Beast Boy.

**Hai(: so Star found Rae! hope ya liked it, I updated since one person did review, plus I had 3 follows and 3 favorites (: I guess if I get at least 1 review per chapter, I will update(: **

**Tell me whos POV you want next chapter to be in, it can be anyone! Robin, Jinx, KF, BB, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, whoever! Once you let me know I can start working on it!**

**Also, even if you just review I like it, or keep going, or update, that's still a great review to me and lets me know your liking the story! So please review guys!**

**-Maya xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans :(**

**Raven POV**

We came through the floor of Cyborg's living room, causing someone to shriek loudly. I grimaced and looked to see who it was. Ah. Terra. Of course.

"Raven?" Cyborg and Terra both exclaimed, although Cyborg was just slightly surprised, Terra was surprised and slightly afraid. As she should be. The only reason I didn't kill her when she said those terrible things about me was I didn't want to have murder on my hands, and Beast Boy would hate me.

"Yes." I replied, sounding slightly bored and monotonous as always. Cyborg ran over and gave me a quick hug, the stepped back. His mouth dropped when he saw the person behind me.

"Star?" he whispered in awe. She moved away from me and hugged him.

"Yes Cyborg, it _is _me." She giggled.

Cyborg smiled, they stopped hugging and he turned to me. "So, whats up Rae? Thought you were going visit the little booger?" he smirked.

"I was about to, but then I saw StarFire practically kill herself by trying to ride a bike down a staircase." I skewered my eyes on Terra. "Any clue as to _why_ Star would try to do something insanely stupid?"

Terra looked away, but didn't say anything. Typical Terra. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Cyborg.

"I also received a prophecy. A particularly unpleasant one at that. Turns out we all need to get back together and defeat my father, or we all die, and the world is overtaken by him." I stated, looking him in the eye.

His jaw dropped slightly and he rubbed his head, or at least the human side of his head. "When is this prophecy going to happen?" he asked, looking run down and worried.

"A week." I stated gravely.

He leapt up off the chair he had sat down in. "Imma start packing, you mark down on a map where the Titans you found are, and Terra, you take Star back to your house and quick start packing all the inconspcous clothing you got, and your guys' old uniform. Let's move!" He shouted, rubbing his hands together.

My temper flared. "We are _not _taking Terra with us. She isn't a Titan and she definitely _isn't _our friend." I growled, clenching my fists in anger as I levitated a few inches off the ground, my hair flowing wildly around me.

"Easy Rae! She has changed, she isn't with Slade anymore. We can trust her." Cyborg told me, trying to calm me down. That just got me even more pissed.

"We can never trust her again! She is a lying, thieving, conniving, horrible, evil brat! She betrayed us!" I shouted, not caring that I was starting to break things.

"Raven! That is enough!" Starfire shouted, pulling on my arm. "Please, calm down!" she sounded scared.

I had never wanted my friends to be scared of me. That had been one thing I had never wanted.

I quickly centered myself, and calmed down. When I spoke it was much calmer. "I do not think it would be best to have her come with. I can not trust her, and neither can anyone else."

"Listen Raven." I turned, and saw it was not Cyborg or Starfire that spoke, but the brat herself. "You may not like me, you may not trust me, but I need to go with."

"And why? So you can run to Slade and tell him what we're doing?" I sneered at her.

Her eyes momentarily flashed gold. "I was basically dead for an entire _year_ because of him! Do you honestly think I would go back to him after he ruined my life?" her voice cracked at the end and a tear slipped out of her eye.

I rolled my eyes. What a fake. "Yeah, actually, I do. You never cared about anyone, and you broke Beast Boy's heart! Yet you had the nerve to pretend like you didn't know him! You are the reason the team broke up, you are the reason Beast Boy was depressed for four years!" I shouted in her face.

Tears streamed down Terra's face. "I am really am sorry." She whispered, then ran out of Cyborgs apartment.

Starfire and Cyborg both turned to me. "Was that necessary?" Cyborg shook his head, his eye hard.

He walked out of the room. I realized just how mean I had been. Sure, I needed to get that off my chest, and maybe she had changed. I didn't know her anymore, hadn't for over six years.

"Raven, I know you do not like Terra, but do you think you could give her at least one last chance? She truly has changed; I doubt she is with Slade any longer. She made a terrible decision, can you just give her one last chance and let her come with us? You don't have to talk to her, just let her come with." Starfire pleaded, looking at me with disappointed eyes.

"Fine. Go get her, meet us back here as soon as possible." I rolled my eyes, and she hurried out the door.

I sat down on Cyborg's couch, and took out a map. I had already marked the areas that I was knew there were Titans. I had found quite a bit, but not all.

I hadn't found Jericho, Aqualad, Argent, Jinx, or Robin. But I had known I wouldn't find Robin. I knew from our telepathic connection he was still alive, but as to his location, I had no clue.

Cyborg came into the living room, with three suitcases. He looked over at me. "So, you cool about Terra now? You aint gonna flip out no more?"

"I won't." I muttered, then showed him the map. "Here. I know where pretty much everyone is."

He looked over the map. "Well great. As soon as Terra and Star get back we can get going. The new and improved T-car is ready for action!" He grinned wildly, probably excited about using his 'baby' once again.

I half smirked. Something's never change. The door opened and Starfire walked in, followed by Terra. Terra had a beanie on, and was avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Alright, lets load up the T-car and we can get goin!" Cyborg shouted, rushing outside. We all followed him out, and I quickly put a cloaking spell on his house. I figured it would be best if everyone forgot about it.

We walked into the garage, and I was impressed when I saw the T-car. It was bigger now, the size of a van, and it was the height of two cars stack on top of each other. It was almost like a bus.

He put the bags in and looked at the rest of them. "Well come on in! first stop is BB, I haven't seen the little dude since last year!"

"You knew where Beast Boy was this whole time I knew you and you never told me?" Terra asked him, her voice trembling.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah, but he told me not to tell anyone where he was." Cyborg assured her. She just walked into the T-car.

"So, should we call this the T-bus now?" I asked Cy, half smiling. He laughed.

"This isn't really the T-car. But yeah, this is my new invention, the T-bus." He smiled. "The T-car is still safe and sound at the Tower."

I nodded thoughtfully and we all got on the bus. It wasn't like the T-car exactly, it was all black on the outside, and inside it was like a mini house. There were two couches on either side, a kitchen complete with a fridge, stove, microwave, toaster, and sink. I looked in the back and saw a hot tub, and a bathroom.

"Wow. Nice place." Terra commented.

"Why don't yall take a look upstairs?" He walked over and started the bus. "I gotta get drivin."

We walked up the stairs he had installed, and saw that upstairs there was a TV and tons of video games, and six beds, plus six hammocks hanging on the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't very high, we had to stoop slightly to walk in there, but on the main part of the T-bus even Cyborg could easily walk around down there without stooping whatsoever.

We quickly claimed beds, and looked around some more. I saw that you could open the top of the bus so there wasn't a roof, and there was a huge tinted window that let you see where the bus was heading.

All in all, Cyborg did a great job on this.

Starfire and Terra watched some TV for a little bit while I read, but then I realized something. I walked over and opened the door to the driving area.

"Hey, Cyborg?" I questioned. He looked over at me for a second.

"Yeah Rae?" he replied, looking at the road again.

"How are we supposed to get to Doom Patrol Island?" I questioned once again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"This baby can also turn into a boat if needed. Oh yes you can, can't you?" He cooed to the bus, rubbing the dashboard. Okay, that's extremely weird.

"Well okay…" I walked out and shut the door securely.

I saw Terra wasn't there anymore. "Where did Terra go?" I asked Starfire, pulling some tea out of my bag to make on the stove.

"She was tired and went to bed." Star replied, walking over to the fridge. "Oooh yes! Cyborg has got the wonderous delicious mustard!" she squealed, grabbing the bottle and squeezing it into her mouth. A few seconds later she spit it into the sink, and started scooping water into her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I have found I no longer enjoy the taste of mustard." She meekly replied, spitting water out of her mouth.

I chuckled, sipping my tea. She put the mustard back into the fridge

Well, when we found Robin at least he won't have to deal with Star having mustard breath.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! And OH MY GOSH THANK YOU EVRYONE WHO COMMENTED LAST CHAPTER! Update should be soon, but if not don't worry. It just means school hasn't left me any time for fun, which means I will update ASAP (:**

**Also, I would really appreciate it if I didn't get any mean reviews. I didn't last time though, so don't think one of you guys did(: like if you don't want to read my story then just stop reading it, don't say I ruined a character and that now you can't read it anymore. Because that hurts.**

**But all you guys are lovely reviewers so don't worry (: Thank you to everyone that reviewed/favorite/followed last chapter!**

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda crap, I PROMISE next one will be better:D**

**BBRae or BBTerra?**

**Bye guys!**

**-Maya**


End file.
